Bug a Boo
by Miss.Talk-too-much
Summary: songfic. bug a boo by destiny's child. kagome is fed up with koga being so obsessive. so on kareoke nite she and her girls ,sango and rin, sing the perfect song to give him a hint.
1. Chapter 1

Hey persons! Miss.Talk-too-much here! If you're reading "Witchy Demons" right now. I'm having **_MAJOR _**writers block with that story. Here's something to make up for the long wait.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha but I do own an empty pop can.

* * *

Kagome and her friends including Koga went to a club on karaoke night. "How's my woman?" koga asked kagome. Now Kagome got an idea. "Um…Hi koga. I'm going to sing!" she said quickly. "Hey Sango! Rin!" Kagome called after her 2 best friends.

"Hey Kagz!" they both said in unison. "I need your help on a song! So Koga can stay off my back." Kagome said. After she told Sango and Rin which song they went up on stage. "This song is to Koga!" Kagome said. And that left Inuyasha in shock and Koga with a smirk.

_**You make me want to throw my pager out the window Tell the city to take down the phone poles **_

_**Break my lease so I can move cuz your a bug a boo**_

_**A bug a boo! **_

(Kagome was glaring at Koga by now)

_**I want to put your number on the call back**_

_**Cancel out my email to make my the emails stop**_

_**You're a bug a boo**_

_**What you buggin'? Who you buggin'? **_

_**You're bugging me **_

_**You see it ain't cool**_

_**Kagome: It's not hot when you be callin' me **_

_**Stressin' me**_

_**Paging my beeper just nonstop **_

_**And it's not hot that you leavin' me messages every 10 minutes and then you stop by **_

_**When we 1st met you were cool but then you had me fooled**_

_**And 20 minutes after I gave you my phone number you already had my voice box full**_

_**All: So what?**_

_**You bought a pair of shoes? **_

_**What makes you think I owe you?**_

_**You don't have to call as much as you do**_

_**I'd give back to through with you**_

_**So what?**_

_**My momma likes you **_

_**What makes you think I will too?**_

_**Even if the pope says he likes you too**_

_**Kagome: I don't really care cuz you're a bug a boo!**_

_**All: you make me want to throw my pager out the window**_

_**Tell the city to take down the phone poles**_

_**Break my lease so I can move cuz you're a bug a boo**_

_**A bug a boo!**_

(Now it was Inuyasha's turn to smirk)

_**Put your number on the call back**_

_**Cancel out my email to make the emails stop**_

_**You're a bug a boo!**_

_**What you buggin'? Who you buggin'?**_

_**You're buggin' me!**_

_**You it ain't cool!**_

_**Kagome: it's not hot **_

_**When I block out your number you call from your best friends house**_

_**And it's not hot**_

_**I can't go out with my girlfriends without you tracking me down**_

_**You have chill out with that mess**_

_**You can't keep having me stressed**_

_**'Cuz every time you call I pray it's someone else.**_

_**All: so what?**_

_**You bought a pair of shoes?**_

_**What makes you think that I owe you?**_

_**You don't have to call as much as you do.**_

_**I'd give them back to be through with you.**_

_**And so what?**_

_**My momma like you**_

_**What makes you think that I will to?**_

_**Even if the pope says he likes you too**_

_**Kagome: I don't give a damn 'cuz you're a bug a boo!**_

_**All: you make me want to throw my pager out the window**_

_**Tell the city to take the phone poles**_

_**Break my lease so I can move 'cuz you're a bug a boo!**_

(Then the music faded out.)

"Sorry Koga but you're smothering me. I want to break up with you." Kagome said after she got off the stage.

"but kagome…" Koga started.

"No koga. You're not my type. And you're to obsessive."

"Ok. Cya 'round." He said and walked away.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"You were great."

"Thanks."

"Ummm...wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

and they walked outholding hands.

**_THE END._**

* * *

I know corny ending but i couldn't think anythings else.

well look for my other story if i get over my writers block.

Cya y'all lata.

Miss.Talk-too-much.


	2. authors note

Hey all! I was wondering if I should continue this oneshot. Should I? Well tell me your opinion!

Miss. Talk-too-much.


End file.
